Danger within fire, light within darkness
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Riku fights his way from the darkness in his heart and Axel tries to secretly ruin Marluxia's plan. When two girls came from a different world, what would Chain of Memories look like? Here it is.


The aquamarine eyes shows resentment wherever the teenager goes in this torn down castle. Memories, dark ones, from which the boy wishes he doesn't remember. Some time ago, he and his two friends built a raft, mostly by him, to take them far away places ever since one of his friends came to his home nine years ago. On the second night, he saw something no one should have seen. He knew the feeling inside his chest and four words came out of his mouth. "The door has opened." The boy has asked his childhood friend to join him to go to the outside world. His friend was uncertain and probably scared.

He was found by a sorceress outside of a castle. He found his best friend, but he was hanging out with a duck and some sort of a dog. The sorceress told him he was replaced by those two, he felt hurt and betrayed. And looking back, that's what she wanted.

He did as he was told to collect the legendary Princesses of Heart and completing his second mission the sorceress showed him a hologram of what he wished for, his other friend. He ran into his ex-friend while he was playing with a living puppet. He tries to understand it as he tries to think of an explanation of a puppet that doesn't have a heart can still be alive? He found his other friend in a coma. Now that he found her, someone who he knows won't betray him. He would risk everything he has just to bring her heart back. While he was on his quest, he ran into his ex-friend, again. Luckily for him, the sorceress' companion was the captain of the ship and he was her favorite, therefore the captain dispose of those interferers.

* * *

A girl looks at her surroundings with wonder. She had medium black hair down to her shoulder blades she wears a dark red tank top and black Capri down to her knees. She wears two necklaces around her neck, a black choker, and a blue bracelet. One of them has the letter L on it, another is a sword that has details no one has ever seen before, a heart shaped pendant with opal gem in the center, and the last one says Big Sister on it. She thought she heard a queer noise and spun around face-to-face with a black ant with yellow glowing eyes. Before it could even attack her, a hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her into a dark vortex.

* * *

A young girl sat up straight the first thing she noticed about the atmosphere is that it is vacant and cold. She has long black hair down to her waist she wears a violet spaghetti strap top and jeans skort. She wears two rubber bands so she could put up her hair and a purple bracelet says Little Sister. 

"Hm what do we have here?" A voice asks, arrogantly. For some reason, she cannot see the person nor is she aware the person wasn't who the person is.

"W-who are y-you?" She stutters fearfully.

"Just call me...a friend." _'Still that arrogance in his voice.'_ She thought. "Everyone must have a name so what's yours?" The girl found out the tone has become friendlier and it is a male.

"I'm Shannon." She replies. She felt as though she can trust this person with her life.

"Interesting name." She could hear footsteps around her in circles and realize he was checking her out.

"W-would y-you quit it out!" She asks angrily. She folds her hands in front of her chest and taps her foot impatiently. He notices the tapping has gone faster and stops right in front of her.

"I apologize. You just remind me of someone I know." She felt he grabbed her by the hand and guides her, patiently. "You know…" She looks up with interest as he continues. "I'm hanging out with three people can I trust you to not tell them?"

"Absolutely." He stops and she follows in suit. He leans and whispers in her ear.

-

"What?!" She screams.

"Ssh." He hushes her so no one would hear them. "This is only between the two of us, got it?" She sighs and nodded. All she heard after that is a soft whisper, "Good."

* * *

Riku hears crying, he was surprised someone is even living here. He follows the noise and turns around a corner to see a girl about his age crying with her legs hugged by her arms. 

"Are you okay?" The crying stops and the girl wipe tears from her tear-stained eyes. She looks up to him and shook her head. He offers a hand to her.

"Let's get you out of here, it isn't safe." She looks back and forth from his hand to her surroundings as though she is debating inside her head. She nods her head and took it. He pulls her up and brings her close to him. She likes his warmth for a change it has been days since she has seen another face. He lets her go but still holding her right hand.

"It's like he said--" he whispers and she bends a little to look at his face. "Everything's how I remember it. Even this room…"

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom." He felt a slight jerk from his left hand. "Think of all the memories…"

"You again." He turns to her and uses his free hand to calm her down she nodded. "Sorry, but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room." She looks at him weirdly, wondering who the person he spoke is.

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered." She could feel his anger through their link connection. "You cast away your home, your friends, everything…" Riku squeeze her hand tight when the voice mentioned the word friends. She winces at it but dare not to utter a sound. "But at least they gave you a nice room."

"Shut up." He snapped, let go of her hand, and then took off all in a blur. She looks down at her right hand and it was close to a reddish color. She looks up and the doors were moving back and forth she runs straight towards that direction. Something came floating down she stops and look up to see a gold card with crown points and a picture of a heart on it. She grabs it and shrugged at its oddity and put it inside her pocket. Little did she know there are eyes watching her...


End file.
